


Шаг назад

by Drist_Oren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: И что, снова в холодильник?
Kudos: 3





	Шаг назад

Когда репульсор в груди Железного Человека разносит руку, боли нет. Но в мозгу начинает кричать сигнал тревоги: «ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЕ! ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЕ! ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЕ!»  
Он не помнит, как оказывается на полу. Сознание расслаивается: он чувствует, как одновременно лежит в снегу на дне ущелья в Альпах, на операционном столе, и на бетонном полу бункера Гидры.  
ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЕ! ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЕ! ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЕ!  
Он пытается протолкнуться сквозь кровавый туман, смутно ощущая металлический привкус во рту, и как кровь из носа, быстро остывая, стекает по щеке.  
ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЕ! ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЕ! ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЕ!  
Сквозь звон в ушах он слышит:  
— Сдавайся. Это последнее предупреждение.  
Из последних сил прорывается через пульсирующие черные пятна перед глазами: медленно, мучительно медленно тянется к ноге Железного Человека.  
— Я только начал, — говорит Стив.  
ПОВРЕЖ…  
Мир рассыпается цветными осколками, когда стальной башмак бьет в голову. Сигнал тревоги замолкает и вокруг смыкается пустота.  
Но мир снова собирается из ничего — в склонившегося над ним Стива, протягивающего руку.  
До конечной.

Стив Роджерс вытаскивает их из тюрьмы. На нем нет его формы, с ним нет его щита, но только когда они садятся в квинджет, Сэм понимает, что не хватает чего-то еще. Точнее, кого-то.  
— Эй, а где Терминатор? — спрашивает Сэм, когда они поднимаются в воздух, и Клинт, с привычной легкостью, занимает место пилота.  
Лицо Стива меняется, и сердце Сэма ухает в желудок.  
— Прости, Стив. Мне очень жаль.  
— Нет-нет, он жив, — Стив поспешно натягивает ту самую улыбку с тоскливым взглядом. — Он… он в безопасности.  
Через пару дней, в Ваканде, Сэм понимает, что Стив имел в виду.  
— Черт, парень, ты засунул себя обратно в холодильник!  
Барнс спит в прозрачной капсуле. Сэм неодобрительно качает головой:  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что бегство от проблем не является их решением?  
Барнс не отвечает. Его скула рассечена, вместо железной руки — короткий обрубок, правая ладонь забинтована.  
— Да, смотрю, досталось тебе.  
Сэм скрещивает руки на груди и некоторое время задумчиво смотрит на ветерана, война которого затянулась на 70 лет.  
— Хорошо, — наконец говорит он. — Даю тебе еще два месяца на отдых, и ни днем больше! А потом ты, как и Роджерс, вступишь в двадцать первый век. А это значит — те-ра-пи-я! Солдатам теперь можно говорить о своих чувствах, а не затыкать в себе и ждать, когда рванет.  
Барнс не возражает.  
— А пока ты спишь, я пригляжу за ним.

**Author's Note:**

> май 2016


End file.
